


not surprised to see the sky (and only think of you)

by unsaved_misc



Series: carmatt adventures [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Oral Fixation, Smut, Snowballing, Teasing, Yearning, oh yeah horny hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_misc/pseuds/unsaved_misc
Summary: matt has been waiting for the right moment.
Relationships: Carson Tucker/Matt Watson
Series: carmatt adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831831
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	not surprised to see the sky (and only think of you)

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa!!! i really like this fic! i feel like i worked on it mainly for myself instead of just,,, producing it for others?? so i think the quality is a lot better. i hope u like it!

carson’s mouth was one of matt’s favorite things about carson. it was a weird thing to admit, saying that someone’s mouth was your favorite body part or physical attribute, but matt couldn’t help it. it was the first thing he saw whenever carson approached him: a bright smile, pretty pink lips and straight, white teeth. it was always what he noticed first, what he looked for in pictures. he wanted to kiss carson until his lips were puffy, red, wet, his cheeks bright pink and eyes blown out. that random thought seemed to come across matt’s mind a lot more often that it should’ve. especially when he was busy editing. 

sometimes, it felt painful to even be in the same room as carson. all matt wanted to do was stare at him, admire his features and not look away, but he knew that would be weird and “gay” and carson would laugh at him as if matt wasn’t dealing with a humongous crisis. he had to constantly wonder if carson could see his eyes wandering, or if he was staring too much, or if their knees touching on the couch was as life changing for carson as it was for matt. it was a schoolboy crush, but it felt like more sometimes. carson was a genuine great friend, someone matt could confide in and have good times with, discuss art and music and dumb shit. matt wondered if there was love there, but thinking about it too much made his chest feel tight and he had to stop.

one night, he was dreaming about carson. carson’s mouth. and a certain...body part, in carson’s mouth. and the body part belonged to matt. and matt woke up, sweating and panting, moving back his bed sheets to find that a certain something had happened. he ran into the bathroom hurriedly, cheeks flushed and feeling like a complete fucking idiot. it was a very awkward breakfast that next morning, matt hiding in his bowl of cereal and sprinting out the door to go confide in ryan. oh, yeah. ryan knew.  
ryan claimed that he had known all along, and matt disagreed, despite being the most obvious person in the world.

he told ryan one night when he was feeling that “matt watson” feeling, the kind of feeling when there’s so much going on in your own head that you spit it all out without even meaning to. it’s a relief, but it’s also the worst feeling to ever exist. ryan took it well and gave matt some advice that matt...didn’t follow. at least, not yet. ryan said to just go for it, and if it went wrong, carson was usually understanding. but, matt was known for not following through with promises (for example, any ‘odds are’ bet.)  
matt just said he was going to wait for the right moment, though it was hard to find. jackson and harry were always around. not that they were nuisances, it was just hard to find the right moment to approach such a touchy subject with carson.

however, tonight, matt and carson were finally alone together. jackson and harry were at their girlfriends’ places (the irony of it all), and carson and matt were supposed to have a movie night together. they had a gigantic selection to choose from, and carson landed on ‘i know what you did last summer,’ something that wasn’t too scary. they curled up with plenty of blankets, sitting close on the couch. carson had a habit of clinging to matt, and matt had a habit of blushing really hard whenever that happened. he tried to act casual as his arm brushed carson’s.  
“you’ve seen this, right?” carson asked, tongue running over his bottom lip. matt tried not to stare.

“yeah. you?”  
“nope.”  
“really? i thought everyone knew about how...average this movie is.” matt suggested, watching the dark opening screen. carson gasped.  
“don’t spoil it, matt! i’m going into this blind. don’t mess with my vibes.” he poked matt’s cheek, and matt felt a shiver run down his spine. carson went quiet then, snuggling up to matt’s arm, eyes trained on the screen. matt was trying to watch the film as well, sarah michelle geller staring at a dead body in shock on screen, but he kept glancing down at carson. the blue light of the movie reflected in his eyes, his messy hair fluffed around his ears, snuggled with the blanket up to his neck. matt didn’t want to look away, yet again.

carson caught him this time. fuck.

his eyes were genuine and soft, blinking up at matt.  
“what?” he asked, and matt glanced down at his mouth.  
“nothing.” matt replied, but carson didn’t look away.  
“you were looking at my mouth.”  
oh no. matt wasn’t sure how to respond to that, but he felt his cheeks starting to flush and he hoped the room was dark enough that carson couldn’t see it. carson didn’t press further, just continued staring at matt. his eyes lingered, moving a little further down to matt’s lips. he wet his own.

with no rush or urgency, matt leaned in close and connected his lips with carson’s, brief and testing. he pulled away almost as fast as he’d leaned forward, scanning carson’s face for a reaction. carson blinked, lips parted in shock, his fingers coming up to feel them. his eyes met with matt’s again, and matt felt his entire world crashing down on his shoulders. he should’ve done this fluidly, confronted it by talking about the issue instead of just kissing carson with no plan. he might’ve just ruined a friendship. he could see it now: moving back in with ryan due to the embarrassment of it all.

just as his thoughts were beginning to race, and he was about to start rambling an apology, carson leaned up and captured matt’s lips in a second kiss, hands grasping at matt’s shirt. matt was the surprised one this time, unmoving until he finally grasped the situation and slid his arms around carson’s waist. carson sighed, tilting his head to kiss matt better. matt wanted to explode with rambling nonsense, ask too many questions and say ‘fuck’ over and over and try to clarify what was happening. was this just an experimental kiss? would they date? would carson ignore him tomorrow like it never happened? would they...y’know?

but, feeling carson’s hand creep up his neck and palm his cheek, thumb stroking his skin gently, matt took an inner deep breath and forced his thoughts to calm. simmer. they broke apart for air.  
“is this okay?” matt uttered, voice on the edge of wavering. carson nodded.  
“cars’.” he wanted verbal confirmation.  
“yeah. yeah, please-“ he begged, hungry, taking matt’s breath away again. matt felt carson whine in the back of his throat, and his hands gripped tighter, more possessive. carson was like moldable putty in his hands, desperate for touch and warmth. carson opened his mouth, a gateway for more.

matt was cautious, tongue licking at carson’s bottom lip, exploring his mouth slowly. carson was patient, but matt could feel his hand grasping needily at his shirt again. carson was needy for him. the idea made matt feel woozy and light-headed, that carson was whining and touching him so much because he craved him. matt just wanted to lose himself, biting carson’s lower lip and listening to him yelp.  
he could feel the younger clambering onto his lap, straddling him with his knees on either side, hands grasping at matt’s cheeks. matt tasted the inside of carson’s mouth, sweet and warm, and an idea came to him. he pulled away, much to the reluctance of carson.

“matt.” he pouted, yanking his hair. matt almost whined but covered it with a cough.  
“i...can i do something?” matt asked, cupping carson’s jaw with his hand. carson nodded slowly, curious as to what matt was offering. matt paused before his thumb teased carson’s bottom lip open. carson could already tell where this was going and leaned forward, closing his lips around matt’s thumb.  
“f-fuck.” matt mumbled under his breath, carson’s eyes fluttering closed as he sighed in content.

carson’s mouth was always what matt fixated on, and now, watching carson suck his finger like he depended on it, matt didn’t even know how to act. carson hummed, and matt replaced his thumb with two fingers. his lips were dripping with spit, brow furrowed, legs shaking and fidgety. matt could see carson was hard through his sweatpants, and he had an idea.  
“you’re getting so hard just from sucking by fingers, huh?” matt asked, wondering if carson was into the whole teasing thing. he watched the boy’s cheeks flush and his hips wiggle, and matt assumed he was.  
“that’s so slutty.” he taunted, shoving his fingers deeper into carson’s mouth. carson whimpered, drool falling down his chin.

“i wouldn’t be surprised if you want to grind me right now like the helpless slut you are.” matt was sort of making this up as he went, but carson seemed to like it, fidgeting on the spot and staring at matt with pleading eyes.  
“mmnph-“  
“not yet. i’m having my fun with you.” matt said with a grin, giving carson a third finger. carson protested again, but held matt’s arm with a firm grip. it was silent in the room except for the movie on low volume and the slick sounds of matt’s fingers in carson’s mouth. carson felt lewd and dirty but he didn’t even care. all that mattered was that matt was finally taking control of him.

he pulled matt’s fingers out of his mouth, saliva dripping down his lips.  
“m-matt, can i...can i get off on your leg? please?” his voice was desperate, all shyness gone. matt cocked his head, a smile playing on his lips.  
“of course.” he wiped his fingers off and moved carson onto his thigh, the younger stripping off his sweatpants so there were only boxers covering up his hard cock. he gave matt a look, something of consent or mutual agreement, before starting to rock his hips. he was already a mess within minutes.  
“nngh...matt, i...” he couldn’t seem to concentrate, hiding his face in matt’s neck. matt reached up and stroked at carson’s hair, feeling himself start to get hard at the feeling of carson rutting up against his thigh.

“yeah, cars’?” he asked, yanking lightly on the small strands of hair. carson whined again.  
“i wanted...i wanted you for a long time.” he breathed out, angling his hips. hearing that made matt’s face light up, knowing that a crush he’d had for so long was reciprocated.  
“mm?” he replied, though on the inside, he was jumping for joy. “wanted me in what way?”  
“you,” carson huffed, “your fingers. th-they’re so long, and all i ever think about is them inside my...f-fuck-“ he cut off, hiding in matt’s shoulder. matt grinned, re-angling his leg so carson had more to work with.

“that’s so dirty, carson. aren’t you embarrassed to be thinking things like that?” matt asked, hearing the boy moan against him.  
“w-what about you?” carson asked, pulling back so he could look matt in the face. “i doubt you’ve only ever had clean thoughts about me.”  
matt was surprised, flushing and blinking up at carson without an answer. the boy smiled.  
“i’m right. t-tell me what you think about me, matt.” he faltered, hips stuttering against matt’s thigh. matt paused.

“i think about my cock in your mouth.” matt’s hand came up the back of carson’s neck, gripping hard. “i think about choking you on my dick and watching my cum drip down your face. i think about fucking into you and teaching you that i’m the only one you should belong to.”  
those words seemed to be enough for carson, falling into a string of whimpers as his hips sped up and he rode through his orgasm.  
“nnm, matt, m-matt fuck, i want that so bad-“ he rambled, arms around matt’s neck, eyes squeezed shut.  
“you sound so pretty.” matt mumbled, kissing the side of carson’s neck, his ear, letting him grind through his orgasm before his hips finally settled.

the room was startlingly quiet then, the sound of carson’s heavy breathing against matt’s neck. he felt lips there, kissing softly and beginning to suck a hickey into the skin. matt didn’t even stop carson from doing so, not caring who saw and what people wondered. carson had just fucked himself on matt’s thigh. there was a lot to unpack, but that was for another time.  
matt could feel carson shuffling against him then, biting his earlobe.  
“can i suck you off? i can feel how hard you are.” he mumbled, still regaining his breath. matt felt a chill run down his spine at the mental picture of carson with a dick in his mouth. matt’s dick.  
“is that okay for you?” matt pulled carson back so they were facing each other, cupping his cheeks. carson nodded, flushed.

“mm hm. i can do it.”  
“have you? like, before?”  
carson was slow to answer, but shook his head. matt was quiet for a moment.  
“you sure you’ll be okay with me for your first time? if you’re not, we don’t have to.” matt pushed a few strands of carson’s hair behind his ear, studying his face for any sign of discomfort.  
“i want to matt. you’re...as dumb as this sounds, you’re the only one i trust with this.” carson admitted, smiling that pretty smile of his. matt couldn’t stop himself from kissing carson again, soaking him in. carson didn’t mind, eager to have his lips on matt’s again. he kissed him for a minute longer before slipping down off of the couch and onto the floor on his knees.

his hands were shaky as he slid down matt’s sweatpants and boxers, watching as his dick popped up into the open air. there was a beat of silence between them, carson staring at matt’s dick like it was the 8th wonder of the world.  
“you good?” matt asked, grinning at carson’s face. carson looked up and smiled, flushed.  
“yeah, yeah, just...i don’t know. i know you’re tall but i didn’t expect you to actually be...big.”  
matt snorted.  
“damn. you thought my dick was small?” he asked, and carson was just blushing harder.  
“no, i didn’t!! just...not as big as this.” he swallowed hard, pursing his lips and staring down his challenge. he was timid, grabbing at the base of matt’s cock and listening to the hitch of breath above him.

gentle, he leaned forward and licked at the tip, feeling matt shudder against him. he smiled, licking up the side and wrapping his lips around the tip.  
“c-cars’, shit-“ matt breathed out, relaxing into the couch. carson pulled off and smiled again.  
“you’re so sensitive.” he mumbled before going back to the tip, slowly taking in more length. matt reached down and let his hand rest in carson’s hair, taking hold of the strands and stroking them gently. he wanted to make carson’s first time comfortable, doing his best to keep his hips from grinding up into carson’s mouth.

carson was surprisingly quick to learn, stopping momentarily for breath and blinking back tears in his eyes before he continued down matt’s length. matt was surprised when carson had already reached the base, whining at how much was in his mouth.  
“n-nice, carson, you’re doing really good.” matt praised, and carson looked up at him through lashes. his cheeks were hollowed, spit falling past his lips, and matt couldn’t stop himself.  
“you’re gorgeous.” his tone was soft and genuine, and carson flushed, his hand reaching up to hold matt’s free one. carson squeezed, and matt squeezed back. he didn’t expect carson sucking his dick to be such a soft, loving moment between the two of them.

carson began a rhythm of sorts, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around the underside of matt’s dick. matt felt close already, but he savored the moment, letting his eyes flutter closed as he yanked lightly on carson’s hair. carson attempted to mumble something, instead sending vibrations up matt’s dick and causing matt to arch his back, hips angling up into carson’s mouth. carson gagged, squeezing his eyes shut.  
“oh god, i’m sorry-“ matt mumbled, watching carson pull off his dick to cough.  
“‘m okay.” he reassured matt, wiping spit away from his mouth. “just surprised.”  
“i’ll try not to do it again.” matt said apologetically, and carson patted his thigh before beginning to deep throat him again.

matt could feel his stomach twisting with heat, legs starting to tremble, and he tapped carson to let him know. he expected carson to pull off and start stroking him instead, but the younger didn’t move, staying still and staring up at matt with a look that said, ‘i can take it.’ matt let himself unravel, tiny moans escaping his throat as he let his orgasm roll over him in waves. wet heat was still wrapped around his dick, cum spurting into carson’s mouth, who pulled off again after a moment. matt let his head fall back against the couch, hips twitching upward, finally resting from his orgasm. he could hear carson moving around, felt the indent of someone sitting next to him on the couch.

“matt.” carson sounded weird. matt opened his eyes.  
“wanna taste yourself?” he asked, and matt leaned forward, kissing carson open-mouthed. he could taste salty cum in his mouth, weird but not terrible, but he mainly focused on the taste of carson, hoping this wasn’t a one time thing.  
“carson.”  
“mm?” they broke apart, carson’s voice hoarse and lips red and puffy.  
“is this...could we do this again? maybe?” he felt fragile for asking, like there was some deep seated fear that he would be abandoned. he pushed it away. carson’s face warmed in a bright smile, holding matt’s hand in his own.

“mm hm. maybe...more, if you’d want that.” he proposed, and matt knew he meant more than just sex. he kissed carson again, feeling safe and warm and cared for. he’d thought about this countless times, but it never went the way it did just now. it was always some dramatic scene: out in the rain, kissing after an argument; carson painting matt like a model, kissing him when he realized matt was his muse. but, something as simple as carson sucking matt’s dick was the breaking point.  
“i want you, carson.” matt admitted, stroking the boy’s cheek with his thumb.  
“i want you, too.” carson replied, and all matt could see was carson’s smile. that beautiful, lovely smile that he could now call his own.

**Author's Note:**

> hell yeah carmatt for the win
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! please leave feedback ily <3


End file.
